Retrouvailles
by Ishay Roslin
Summary: Les retrouvailles entre Laura et Bill après le départ de New Caprica.


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je me suis toujours demandé comment c'était passé les retrouvailles en Laura et Bill après le départ de New Caprica, alors voilà j'ai écris :)_

_Bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas les petites reviews à la fin ! :)_

Bill Adama était au CIC vérifiant que tous les vaisseaux étaient présents. Alors qu'il regarda le dradis, son cœur manqua un battement.

« Lieutenant Gaeta, où est le Colonial One ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Le Lieutenant pianota sur le clavier en face de lui en quête de réponse. Au bout de quelques secondes il se retourna les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Il devrait être là Monsieur, mais je ne le vois nul part. » bafouilla-t-il.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Le vaisseau de la Présidente n'était pas là.

« Plusieurs vaisseaux manquent à l'appel Monsieur, ils vont sans doute bientôt arriver. » ajouta Helo.

Ils étaient partis précipitamment face aux cylons qui allaient bientôt les détruire. Ils avaient pourtant essayé d'attendre que tous les vaisseaux civils partent mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne parle ni même n'ose bouger. Chacun attendait que le dradis leur annonce une bonne nouvelle.

C'est alors que plusieurs « bips » se firent entendre. Bill leva la tête vers le dradis et put voir plusieurs vaisseaux arriver. Dont le Colonial One. Il souffla de soulagement et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Des cris de joie se firent entendre dans tout le CIC, les membres de son équipage se prenaient dans les bras et se félicitaient mutuellement. La famille était de nouveau réunie. Tout était fini, et pourtant tout commençait.

A travers les cris de joie, Bill demanda à son second si l'ancienne Présidente était bien à bord de son vaisseau. Helo passa alors plusieurs appels puis se retourna vers l'Amiral.

« Madame Roslin à sans doute quitter la planète mais c'était la pagaille là bas. Le commandent du Colonial One m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas si elle était à bord de son vaisseau. »

Elle devait être vivante, elle devait être dans son vaisseau. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas le perdre une seconde fois. Une fois qu'il ordonna ses ordres il se dirigea vers le pont arrière, pour ainsi accueillir les réfugiés et surtout la retrouver.

* * *

L'Amiral Adama n'avait jamais vu autant de monde à bord de son pont. Il ne savait pas tellement où aller mais continuait d'avancer, à la recherche d'une seule personne. Des réfugiés l'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour lui serrer la main et le remercier.

Alors qu'un groupe l'avait arrêté une énième fois, son regard s'arrêta sur une personne. Laura Roslin, auprès de Tom Zarek, était au milieu de toute cette effervescence, plus belle et resplendissante que jamais. Elle regardait un peu partout, savourant ces retrouvailles entre son peuple. Et c'est alors que leur regard se croisa. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes sans bouger, ne faisant que se regarder. Cela faisait bientôt 6 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Et ils pensaient ne plus jamais se revoir.

Bill marcha doucement vers l'ancienne Présidente ne voyant même pas les personnes autour de lui, ni même les regards posés sur lui et Laura. Ils s'avancèrent doucement l'un vers l'autre, mais n'y tenant plus et ne faisant pas non plus attention aux personnes autour d'elle, Laura couru vers Bill. Il la réceptionna dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Tous deux profitaient de la présence de l'autre.

« Heureuse de vous voir Bill. » chuchota Laura dans son oreille.

« Moi aussi » lui répondit-il.

Pendant un moment Bill avait pensé la perdre définitivement, alors de pouvoir sentir à nouveau son parfum, son corps contre le sien était une réelle bénédiction. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs secondes. Ils se séparèrent doucement mais continuèrent de se regarder dans les yeux, chacun souriant à l'autre. Les mots étaient inutiles. Ils pouvait tout se dire par ce regard, ce sourire.

Soudain Bill entendit la voix de Starbuck non loin de là, ce qui les ramena à la réalité.


End file.
